Trapped
by TheGlowingWarden
Summary: After a mission gone wrong Jaune and Pyrrah are trapped in cave, as there's no way out and they face possible death they both come to the realization of the feelings they both have for the each other. (First fanfic, kinda sucks but I tried I hope you enjoy.)


**Trapped**

Jaune huddled over into the corner of of the airship, grasping onto his sick bucket reliving the day he first travelled to beacon. All the while Pyrrah rubbed his back, trying to console him and Ren attempting to restrain Nora from bothering too many of the soldiers on board.

"So where are we going that requires me too empty my stomach of its breakfast?" Jaune muttered before another wave of vomit could cut him off. Pyrrah sighed disappointingly at Jaune's lack of listening skills, despite usually finding his general obliviousness quite charming. But when it involves the mission, she wished he would attempt to engage more.

"Do you not remember what professor Ozpin debriefed us about?" She replied whilst protecting her leader from falling into his bucket.

 **2 Days Earlier**

Professor Ozpin stood silently gazing out of his window to the ground below at all the students he's responsible for. The moment being suddenly disturbed by the crashing of Jaune and Nora onto the floor, he smirked as the rest of team JNPR helped their fellow teammates back up.

"Ah team JNPR , good to see you again. I trust you have been well considering the massive Grimm attack we had within the city walls?" Ozpin questioned whilst taking a sip from his drink.

"Yes sir." Team JNPR responded nearly unison except Jaune who didn't react the same due to his lack of sleep. Before Ozpin could carry on Nora got out what she had to say first.

"Soooo is that all or can we get breakfast?" Nora's natural booming voice filled the room as the rest of JNPR (except Ren who came to except this is how Nora is) stared at Nora due to her lack of professionalism when speaking to the headmaster.

"Sorry" Nora instantly responded whilst mushing up her face to look more puppy like, a look that all of JNPR had all come to know and forgive easily. Ozpin glanced at Nora with a smirk in his face.

"No no you are quite right Ms Valkyrie I shouldn't have disturbed your free time, especially breakfast time. How about this I'll have the kitchens make some pancakes for you and your team for when you go down."

Nora's face lit up like a Christmas tree or fire dust reacting to an aura. Nora jumped forwards to hug Professor Ozpin before Ren intercepted her and allowed her to retain her composure. Ozpin carried on with the previous conversation before Nora's interruption. "Well back on onto the topic at hand." Ozpin said with a stern voice "Due to that Grimm attack within the city, everyone's missions was interrupted for the higher years this isn't much a problem but for you first years, it means you were never properly evaluated by a trained huntsman.

Personally I was willing to let it slide but Ms GoodWitch... insisted that I reassign you, so you can obtain valuable knowledge that a trained huntsmen can provide. I wouldn't allow this to bother you after the battle with the Grimm, you have already shown off your combat capability and valiant teamwork but for school work sake I have reassigned you. Ozpin finished his sentence by looking down at his scroll and sending documents to team JNPR containing the mission details. " If you get a chance to look at the documents, you'll see you're heading for mountains in the north to help thin out Grimm activity.

I suggest bringing warm attire as it can be quite dangerous to be caught in the snow unprotected." Ozpin finished by taking another sip from his cup.

"Thank you sir but you didn't mention how we will be getting there?" Pyrrah questioned.

" oh yes, how silly of me. You will be taken in an atlas airship to your location." As Ozpin finished the sound of Jaune coughing and finally waking up could be heard by everyone.

"I'm sorry sir but did you say airship, as in f-flying?" Jaune coughed up his sentence with a hint of mortal dread in his voice.

" why, yes Mr Arc but you needn't worry an atlas airship is one of the safest modes of travelling known to human and faunus kind."

Jaune took a massive gulp knowing he will now be facing his worst fear. "Anyway even if you were to fall I'm sure Ms Nikos would be more than willing to catch you again and swoon over you" Professor Ozpin's comment caused Pyrrah to Blush a colour similar to her own hair, whilst thanks to Jaunes lack of literary knowledge he failed to understand what Ozpin was referring too but still caused him to be embarrassed of the fact he's aware of Pyrrah catching him in the emerald forest.

 **Present day**

"Oh" Jaune's voice echoed from inside the bucket. " But why couldn't we just hunt the litter off the streets, anything but..."

Before Jaune was able to finish his sentence a rumble and several blasts could be heard which forced the airship onto its side and Jaune inside of his bucket, a little deeper inside than he'd prefer. Nora still distracted with distracting the soldiers was surprised with the sudden change forcing her over onto the floor and colliding with Ren sliding across the floor straight into Jaune solidifying the grip the bucket has over his head. Thankfully Pyrrah kept her cool and thanks to her natural reactions, prevented herself from falling and immediately questioning what was happening.

" What is going on?" Pyrrah demanded but retaining her calm attitude despite the situation. The soldier quickly replied to Pyrrah.

"we are being attacked by Grimm, Specifically nevermoor class." the soldier replied frantically whilst getting further orders from the pilot. " OK, the pilot wants us too..." before the soldier could finish, the doors on the ship ripped off causing everyone inside to go with them...

 **I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter, sorry it wasn't terribly exciting yet. I have a few chapters already written down all I need to do is type them up. I will update when I can and have time too and criticisms are heavily encouraged to help me improve. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
